In Dreams
by Faerie Nyx
Summary: Professor Bramm requests that his third year classes keep a dream diary, to interpret in class. Remus and Sirius start learning a bit too much from their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

In Dreams

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I dreamed I own them, but I suppose that doesn't count.

A/N: Slash… eventually. I bet you know what the pairing will be… :cough: Remus :cough: Sirius :cough:

* * *

Remus settled into his cushion in the divination room, looking up when Professor Bramm entered. He hadn't had divination yet, him being in his third year, but Remus wanted to keep his mind open to all areas of magic, no matter how absurd. Bramm wasn't what he'd expected to walk in; he didn't look the type to believe in something so… nonsensical as the telling of the future by tealeaves or whatever other insanity. Actually, Bramm looked to be a lot like a scholar, wise—a bit like Dumbledore in that sense, but pretty young… He shook himself out of his thoughts as the professor began taking roll.

* * *

Bramm finished his roll call and looked over his class of third years. Most looked to be the disbelieving type, only taking the class for the credit. He had planned on starting easy, but finally seeing his class changed his mind. They had to see how divination was such a respected magic, if done properly. He could do that if he took the time to sit with every one of his students, but that would take time, for him to get a decent enough insight. They'd have to do it on their own… dreams could do that. He smiled and began his introduction. 

"As many of you have assumed, I am Professor Bramm, your teacher of the art of divination. I also realized many of you probably do not believe in the credibility of this sort of magic, it's to be expected when you haven't experienced it first hand. This is why, for the first month of classes, you will be keeping a dream diary that you will be interpreting in class." A lot of groans were heard throughout the room. "That being said, you will have no work in or out of class except for the diary. And, since you haven't started the assignment yet, you have the rest of the class period to yourselves." The class broke out in chatter, but he quickly silenced them for one last comment. "If you find yourself having trouble remembering your dreams, just ask and I'm sure I can provide you with tips." He waved the class back to its own devices.

* * *

Sirius smirked. Maybe this divination stuff would be all right. They already had the first day of class free. He looked over his shoulder at James at the next table; he had opted to sit with Lily Evans despite her objections. Currently the boy was more-or-less fawning over the redhead, who proceeded to ignore him by absorbing the text open in her lap. He chuckled to himself and turned back to Remus sitting at the same table as him. He too was reading one of the many texts for the year. It irked him, how tightly strung the boy was. He barely showed any other side to him, always proper and logical. He barely involved himself in pranks except to make sure the other three didn't hurt themselves too much. Even after all they'd been through, even after the other three started studying to become animagi, though that probably was because they hadn't yet told him. There was no point in getting the boy's hopes up if they failed. 

Sirius leaned over and pulled the book from Remus' hands rather forcefully, drawing the boy's attention. "Classes started yesterday and you're already halfway through your Arithmancy text, give it a rest. Your brain will explode if you force any more into it." he joked. The boy just glared at him and extended his hand for the stolen text. "Nope, not until you swear you won't open a text unless ordered to by a professor, for the rest of the day."

Remus rolled his eyes, muttering the promise. Sirius passed the book back, which he quickly put into his book bag to escape the wrath that might come if he were to open it, just to see Sirius' reaction of course. "What else would you suggest we do to waste the time we have stuck here? Count sheep?"

"Well, that certainly is a thought, since we have to keep the dream diary-thing." Sirius rested his head in his arms on the small table between them. Granted he could only fall asleep in a bed or couch, he still could rest his eyes. "Do you think we can include day dreams? They're always more entertaining than what I can remember from at night."

"You'd have to ask the professor." Remus propped his chin up on an elbow and let his gaze drift to Sirius' black hair. The boy had let it grow a bit over the summer, now it reached his shoulders with bangs falling in his eyes. It was a good look for the young Hogwarts heart throb, a little of the dark and mysterious bit going on. Not that he was looking for that sort of thing in his friends; no, it was just a good look. He'd couldn't attempt it, that was for sure. His hair had a tendency to curl as it lengthened, and it really didn't look good on him. He could barely let it grow past his ears, let alone to his shoulders.

Sirius lifted his head at the prolonged silence and caught Remus' eyes. "Knut for your thoughts?" Remus smiled at him and shook his head. "Pity, it looked like it was getting deep there."

"You wouldn't know a deep thought if it knocked you out for an hour."

Sirius stared blankly at Remus, as if he hadn't expected such a gibe from him, ever. It didn't last long, as Sirius' cocky grin returned. "Cruel, but earned. I have to hand it to you, Remus, you have mockery down to an art."

"As do you with rashness."

"You can stop now." Sirius' smirk fell slightly at the boy's comment. Remus chuckled, smiling at him. Sirius just rolled his eyes and dropped his head again to the table. "If you're going to laugh at me, at least let me sleep in peace." Remus' laughter died, making Sirius smile inwardly. "Thank you."

Remus slid a hand into the black hair spilling onto the table, at which Sirius stiffened. He smiled, explaining, "It's longer. It looks good on you." He slid his hand down the hair's length, detangling as he went. "What made you feel like growing it?"

"My dear mother wanted me to cut it." Sirius' voice was hard. Remus accepted the answer and continued combing his hand through black hair, calming Sirius. "If you keep doing that I'll fall asleep."

"I thought that was the point."

Sirius nodded slowly, not wanting to disturb the contact. It felt nice, and he hadn't had anyone do that sort of thing since he was a child. It was comforting him into the most relaxing sleep he'd had in a long time. If Remus kept doing this he might never want to wake up, certainly not for class. He dozed in and out of consciousness, only holding onto the pressure against his skull to determine if he was awake or not. Unfortunately, someone started to shake his shoulder, bringing him to wake fully. He glared at the perpetrator only to met amber eyes.

"Class has ended. Care to wake up for lunch?"

Sirius took the offered hand and stood from his cushion. "Thanks." Remus just nodded and they continued down the ladder out of the divination room. "James and Pete ran ahead?" He looked at Remus to catch the nod. They walked through the halls coming to the Great Hall, the clatter of lunch having already started.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I somewhat know where I'm going with this, but I have no clue at what pace I'll be writing it. Just so you know, I update my author-page-deally-boppy more often than the stories, so if you want an update as to how things are coming, look there. Oh, yes, and review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

In Dreams

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: They are merely dancing to the tune of my story. When the tune stops, I have no control over them, as they aren't mine. But, for now, they're dancing. See? Isn't it pretty?

A/N: Will be slash, though I have no clue when I'll get there.

* * *

Shooting up to a sitting position, Remus tried to catch his breath. The dream had been so strangely vivid… and not in some sick and scary way. But he couldn't think of how he could fall asleep again. He looked to the muggle clock on his nightstand for the time. 4:17; it was too early. He lay back, draping an arm over his eyes to shield the dull grey light in the room. His thoughts were swimming now, and he couldn't still them for a second. The dream, it seemed… odd somehow. 

He rolled to his nightstand, pulling out a small piece of parchment. Dipping his quill in ink, he wrote whatever came to mind first. Maybe it would make sense when he came back to it.

* * *

The class settled into their seats in the Divination Tower, chattering during Professor Bramm's absence. The four Marauders, Sirius and James specifically, joked on about their 'dreams' that needed to be interpreted. Peter laughed along with them every once in a while, and Remus merely rolled his eyes at them. The note he'd written, only marginally awake when doing so, was grasped in his hand. He couldn't make any sense of it; hell, he could barely recognize his own handwriting. He turned, listening in to James and Sirius' concocted dream of man-eating tulips arranged in a cauldron of acid. He was about to laugh when a voice rang out in the room. 

"Care to share your dream with the class Misters… Potter and Black?"

The two frozen and Remus tried to contain his snicker of amusement.

"Surely you remember it," Professor Bramm continued, "as you were just talking about it… Tulips, was it?" He was standing at the far corner of the classroom, pulling books off shelves. Sirius nodded, mutely to the professor's turned back. "Do you know what tulips mean when they're in dreams?" Sirius and James exchanged a look. "If you don't know, why are you turning to Mister Potter for the answer? I'm sure he doesn't know either, seeing as I haven't even passed out books for the class to check these things in."

"Professor, do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

"Yes." James' jaw dropped when Bramm answered without hesitation. Professor Bramm turned back around, his arms loaded with books. "Now, if you would be so kind, pass these out to the class so you might find out _what_ tulips mean."

"Yes, Professor." James and Sirius stood, taking the books from Bramm and proceeded to pass them out to every student. At the end of their stacks, they sat in their own seats again with their own copies of the text.

"Now, can anyone in the class tell Misters Potter and Black what tulips mean?"

"Professor?"

Bramm turned to James' and Sirius' table. "Yes, Mister Black?"

"We didn't dream about tulips."

"I know, now instead of wasting class time I'd like for the two of you to write a foot long essay on the beginnings of dream interpretation and how it is related to the muggle science of psychology. And next time I'd like for you actually come prepared… unless you'd like do write up an even longer essay."

"Yes, sir." the pair answered in unison.

Bramm turned to the rest of the class. "I expect that the rest of you are prepared. At the end of class I'd like to see from you a short description of your dream and a list of interpretations for certain items of the dream."

* * *

Remus loosened his grip on the piece of parchment in his hand. It looked like it said something about a cage… and a candle. Sighing, he dropped his gaze to the book in his lap. The cover was a soothing blue. It seemed familiar… the color at least, not the book. No, he'd never bought into this stuff and so he didn't see why he was still in the class, probably because it was only the first week and he was just giving it a chance. But the familiar color still nagged at his memory. 

He opened the book; the pages were stark white and the spine barely cracked. They were new. He flipped the pages until he came to the 'C' section. Finding 'Cage' and reading the brief description below the word brought back a flash. He'd been sitting in a cage of silver; his arms curled around his bent knees so he wouldn't touch it. There was a candle sitting outside it, dark red, and the flame was flickering occasionally like his own eyes. It seemed almost hypnotic.

He quickly wrote the description on a spare piece of parchment. Looking at it for a moment, he listed the pieces that could be interpreted: inside a cage, flickering candle, dark red, silver, and hypnosis. He flipped through the book, writing bits of what seemed important from the descriptions. When he finished interpreting his list he sat back and read what he had.

_In a cage of silver, a flickering dark red candle sitting outside, hypnotizing him._

_Cage – (inside it) feeling imprisoned by rules you have established & would like to break._

_Candle – (flickering) state of health isn't stable._

_Dark red – passion, greed, energy, anger._

_Silver – restraint, politeness, quiet, coolness, the moon._

_Hypnosis – (being under) others are trying to influence you._

It made little to no more sense, but at least it was a start. He looked over it for a little while longer, before standing and walking over to Professor Bramm's desk. "Professor?"

Bramm looked up from what he'd been writing to Remus, and then at the parchment in Remus' hand. "Is that the assignment?"

Remus nodded. "Yes," he handed the paper over, "Is there anything else I should include?"

Bramm took the proffered paper and read what had been written. "Yes, this is fine. Do you understand what it means?" Remus bit his lip. "That would be a 'no.' Well, it looks to me like… You're watching your health deteriorate and can't do much of anything about it because you are restraining yourself with your own rules. Because you follow your rules, how wrong they might be, others try to take advantage of this and influence your decisions on one of the dark red subjects. Does that make any sense to you?" Bramm held up the paper to return it.

Remus took it and looked at the separate interpretations then thought on how Bramm had put it all together. "Yeah, that makes sense. Should I write that down?"

"If you want to."

Remus returned to his seat and thought a moment before writing more.

_Health is no longer stable and nothing can be done about it because of the rules I've made to restrain myself. Others are trying to take advantage of this and influence my decisions on passion or anger._

It wasn't exactly what the professor had said, but it would work for him.

"Remus?"

Looking up, Remus met Sirius' eyes. "Hmm?"

"What was your dream about?"

Remus handed over his piece of parchment, which Sirius began reading immediately. He snorted and rolled his eyes once. He mustn't have believed something in it. Probably the last translation paragraph. "What do you think?"

"I think…" he lowered his voice, "it's about Moony… silver, cage; don't you think that sounds about right?"

Remus took the parchment back and reread his scrawled script. It did make sense that it was about Moony. His health around the moon was on the downside of things, there was nothing to be done about it, Moony influences him before and after the change; it made some sense. "Yeah… that _does_ sound about right. I actually hadn't thought of that."

"Then it's a good thing you have me for a second opinion."

"It is."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this a little bit of a filler chapter to get some semblance of a background down. I have ideas for the next dreams (Sirius included), so maybe a chapter every week or two is probably the rate this story will be posted at. 

Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

In Dreams

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own Bramm… and the plot… I wish I owned everything else.

A/N: Eventually slash… the usual.

* * *

_Sirius fell. Something had been in his way. He looked back to see a wheel, sticking halfway out of the ground. Wondering how he had not seen it in the first place, he stood up and continued to run along the narrow path. He felt like he had to get somewhere.__

* * *

_

Sirius woke up at the sound of an alarm clock. It didn't sound like his, but he got up anyway. He shuffled his way into the bathroom, not noticing the pile of clothes on the floor he had passed. Groggily he started to undress but stopped when he heard the shower turn on, on it's own accord. Feeling more awake he looked around. Curtains for one of the shower stalls were closed, a lightly humming coming from the other side. The sound was familiar, calming him. Sirius walked to the other shower, striping down en route. He closed the curtain behind him before turning on his own shower. The sounds from the other shower died away as he let himself be absorbed in the warm waterfall.

He could vaguely remember his dream, but that was good enough for him; he was in no mood to write another paper for Professor Bramm. It had seemed simple enough, the dream, but that didn't keep the worry out of his mind. Remus' had seemed pretty damn accurate the day before, and it was near the full moon… He hoped his didn't mean anything too bad. Not that anything could be worse than his own family… well, maybe a dream about his family. Though that'd be more like a nightmare. He shivered despite the warm water at the thought. If he started dreaming about his family there'd be some serious problems, not puns. That was another thing; why could his parents name him something that would give way to less bad jokes? It annoyed him, not as much as one would think, but the same joke over and over tends to wear down on people, even him.

Sighing he started to search for the shampoo, which seemed to have disappeared from his stall. After a moment he noticed the absence of sound from the other shower, but that didn't cause him to look up sharply. He heard his curtain open and turned to see Remus standing there, a towel wrapped about his waist.

Remus held out his hand, the bottle of shampoo in it. "I thought you might need this back. Mine ran out." Remus kept his gaze on the floor, mostly to keep Sirius from seeing his blush.

Sirius walked over and took the proffered bottle. "Thanks…" It was the first time he had seen the scars so well; he couldn't look away. He lifted his free hand to trace over them. He didn't notice when Remus' gaze jerked up and looked at him questioningly. All he saw were the multitude of scars.

Lifting a hand to grasp the one on his chest, Remus swallowed. "Sirius… Please stop…"

Sirius looked up, giving Remus an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to… it's just…" He jerked his hand away. "I meant no offence. I've just… this is the first time I've seen them."

Remus nodded. "You better hurry up, before you lose all your hot water." He walked away.

* * *

Sirius took his seat, making sure to share a table with Remus. He still wanted to apologize for what had happened in the showers. He hadn't meant to make Remus so uncomfortable… the scars were just… there were no words for it. Maybe, mesmerizing. All he hoped was that he'd have a chance to apologize. In every class they'd had together so far that day, Remus was slightly distant with him. Not that he blamed him.

He watched as Professor Bramm began handing out the dream interpretation books. As he followed him around the room, Sirius let his gaze settle on Remus. He was already writing something down, and unfortunately from the angle he was at he couldn't see a smidgen of it. Sighing, he searched from Bramm again, until he noticed the Professor stood right before him.

"Do you have a dream from me, Mr. Black? Or will I be forced to have you write up another essay?"

"I came prepared." Sirius answered, tapping his temple to say it was all there. "You don't have to worry about it."

"Good." Bramm handed a book over and gave another to Remus, before moving on to James' table.

"Remus, how do we start this?"

Remus looked up from his paper, his book already open. "Just write a synopsis of your dream. Pick out objects and actions to interpret. Look it up in your book, then write an interpretation."

"Ah…"

Remus turned back to his work.

Pulling out a piece of parchment and his quill, which he dipped in the ink well Remus had set out, he wrote what he could remember. After following Remus' instructions, he opened his book to his first action: 'Falling.' He continued jotting down bits until he had to write his interpretation. He couldn't think of what it could mean exactly, so he just tried to fit all of the separate interpretations together… somehow.

_Falling over a wheel. Getting up to continue down the narrow path. Needing to get somewhere._

_Falling over something – matter made clear_

_Wheel – change in residence and freedom_

_Narrow path – don't leave the path I've chosen_

_I should stick with where I am going; it is for the best._

He sighed and set his quill down. He looked up at Remus, who was still writing. "Remus?" When there was no answer, he crawled over to sit in front of him. "I'm sorry about this morning," he whispered, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or anything."

Remus set his quill and parchment on the table and met Sirius' gaze. "Thanks…" He looked over to Sirius' own parchment. "Are you done?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"You should show it to Bramm then, so he can check off that you've done work." Remus stood with his own paper. "Come on."

Grabbing his own, Sirius followed behind to Bramm desk. The professor nodded at both papers, sending them back to their seats.

"That was easy enough." Remus just smiled as Sirius sat next to him, talking. "Your dream wasn't too terrible, was it? Mine was a bit corny if you ask me."

"You're a bit corny, if you ask me."

"Thanks, Moony; I feel so loved." Sirius settled to find a comfortable position, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. "You don't mind if I take a bit of a nap here, now do you?"

"Sleep away."

* * *

A/N: The dreams I come up with are corny, I know. I had to state it in my story I know it so well. I swear this'll get more interesting. Or at least it seems a tad boring to me. You're entitled to your own opinion. Review on your way out, I'll update in one to two weeks. Love all those who review. 


	4. Chapter 4

In Dreams

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we own them… but, alas, we don't. Damn that is some downer.

A/N: Something… maybe slash… I'm pretty sure you can figure this out from previous notes.

* * *

Remus woke up gasping. It took him a moment to get his breathing and heart back to a normal rate before sitting up to survey the room. He hoped he hadn't awoken anyone else. When he saw no one else stir from behind their bed curtains, he slid from his bed and padded over to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he walked to the sink. Remus splashed water up from the tap letting it run down his face and neck.

_He was walking down an avenue in Muggle London. He didn't know why he was there, but he felt like he had to be. There was something waiting for him. Turning around suddenly he met blue eyes, not more than a foot away from him. Those eyes… they were so full of emotion. Like an ocean spilling out onto the beach, those eyes were bombarding him, drowning him… There was a trusting love in them._

The emotion was so strong it had woken him up. Sure he had sensed others' emotions before, but never while dreaming. It had startled him. He splashed more water onto his face.

"Remus?"

Remus jerked away from the sink and looked in the direction of the voice. He could only see blue eyes through the darkness. He realized why the color of the divination text had looked so familiar, it was the same as the eyes before him; it was the same as the eyes in his dream. The love was there too.

"Remus?"

He let himself drown.

"Remus!" Sirius dove forward, catching Remus before he hit the tiled floor. What the hell was going on? Why did Remus just collapse? He brushed tawny hair back from Remus' face as he knelt next to him. "Remus, come on… wake up. Rem?" There was no response as he shook him gently. "Damn it."

_Walking into his bedroom, he noted Remus was asleep on his bed. He walked to his dresser and brushed his fingers over the petals of white roses sitting there. He looked up into the mirror on the wall; his hair was long, like he had aged five years and let his hair grow out even more than it was now, like a vision of the future. Brushing some of his longer bangs behind an ear, he picked up a bar of chocolate and strode to the bed. He crawled up beside Remus, sighing before taking a bite of the bar and kissing him. Remus awoke during the kiss and slid his tongue into Sirius' mouth, searching for the chocolate. When he pulled away, Remus gave him the most loving look. He could've died happy with just that, but when the other teen said, 'I love you.' Sirius knew it could never get any better. He heard himself answer back, 'Love you too, Moony. Forever.' Remus pulled him down for another kiss._

He had woken up maybe ten minutes before Remus had entered the bathroom thinking everyone else was asleep. Apparently he had been wrong. But then again, he hadn't been too concerned about waking anyone else. No, what he had been interested in was getting that dream out of his mind. It was insane, and he wouldn't have let himself do what he had done in his dream. Never. He'd never be looked at the same.

He shook Remus again, but it only brought back those memories of the dream. Remus had been in his arms then, and he was now. Swallowing, he tried to get the thoughts to the back of his mind. Now was not the time, not the time for sure. "Remus, come on, you have to wake up… I need you to wake up." He brushed knuckles over Remus' cheek. "Please… please, wake up."

"Si… Sirius…"

"Right here, Moony. I'm right here." Sirius brushed more of Remus' hair back before cupping his cheek. "Right here…" He hugged his torso to his chest, rocking the two of them back and forth.

Remus groaned and curled further into Sirius. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Arms went up on their own accord and wrapped around the chest right next to him.

"Remus?" Sirius shifted his weight back and tried to pull Remus up. "Come on, can you get up?" He managed to get him to his knees. "Can you?"

"Mmm… no…" Remus let his eyes fall shut again. His system was still overloaded; his empathic abilities really did a number on him this time. Swallowing, he curled into the warm body next to him.

* * *

Remus collapsed into his seat in the divination tower. There had been a lot to explain when James had come into the bathroom around six thirty to take a shower and had found Sirius and him asleep on the tiled floor. He'd managed to get them to stop asking questions without going into too much detail. How exactly would one explain they collapsed because of an empathic overload of _love_?

Sirius sat across the small table from him. He seemed even less willing to let him out of his sight. It wasn't that he minded the company, no, quite the opposite. He almost thrived on it. Still tired, he yawned.

Looking up, Sirius could feel a yawn building in his own throat and followed suit with a laugh. "I wonder if we'll be able to stay awake all lesson."

Remus smiled and nodded, not meeting Sirius' gaze. "I wonder, too." After watching the door to Bramm's office for a minute he turned to Sirius. "Do you have something to write about?"

Sirius felt his cheeks turn pink and coughed. "Yeah… I have something, but I doubt he'll like it. Probably end up writing an essay."

"That bad?"

"Almost."

They looked up when most of the class became quiet. Bramm had entered.

"Class, shall we begin? Everyone come up, grab a book. Continue with your dream interpretations; anyone who isn't prepared, come up to my desk and we'll discuss an alternative assignment."

Remus stood, glancing at Sirius over his shoulder. "I'll get the books, you see if you can use your dream or not, okay?" Sirius just nodded and walked to Bramm's desk dejectedly. Just as Remus returned to the table with the pair of books arms wrapped around his waist, breath in his ear.

"I can use it." Sirius released his grip on Remus and plopped in his seat on the other side of the table. "Good, right?"

With a light smile, Remus tossed Sirius a book. "Yeah, good… now work."

Sirius snatched up the book and fell into the now familiar routine. He was anxious to find out whether the dream meant something deeper… or if it was just from drinking too much firewhiskey nicked from the kitchen. He half-hoped it was the second, but when he'd filled his paper with notes, he knew wasn't that lucky.

_Chocolate – symbol of temptation_

_Friend – Meeting a person you know – the feelings you have for the person in the dream are the same as those you have for a friend in real life_

_Hair – Seeing oneself with long hair – wants more independence and freedom from moral as well as sexual taboos_

_Kissing a person you know – the relationship to that person will get even better_

_Rose – White roses – someone is secretly in love with you, but too shy to tell you_

_Sigh – You or someone else is sighing – you can't or won't admit your most passionate longings to yourself_

_Sleeping – Looking at someone sleeping – your love relationship will deepen_

_House – Bedroom – attitude toward sex and emotional connections to other people_

_Temptation. Independence. Secret longings. Feelings for Remus. Relationship will deepen. Sexual and emotional connection._

Sirius really didn't want to show this to Bramm. He looked at Remus, who was still working away. Remus couldn't see this either. He stuffed the paper into his bag. No one would see it.

Remus finished off the last sentence. He had hopes as to what it really meant, or rather _who_ it was about, but one could only hope. There was no certainty about it at all.

_Avenue – (if you suddenly turn back) take another look at what you are doing with your life right now_

_Eyes – (blue eyes) either somebody is secretly in love with you or you are secretly in love with someone_

_Ocean – need for more freedom in your life_

_Love – looking for warmth, affection and tenderness_

_Stop what is happening right now, because something better can be done. There is a secret love in my life that'll give me more freedom and the affection I crave._

He stood and walked up to Bramm's desk, handing the paper over to him. He tried to fight back the blush, but as he was handed the paper back Bramm murmured 'Congratulations, Mr. Lupin.'

Remus walked back to his seat and noted that Sirius had returned their books. He packed his paper away.

"How was yours?"

Looking up, Remus smiled. "Just fine, what about yours?" He watched as Sirius sifted through his hair, a sure sign of a lie to come.

"The usual."

They sat quietly until the class was dismissed, which wasn't too long because they weren't sure if they stayed awake for the rest of it. Sirius held his breath as they walked past Bramm's desk.

"Mr. Black, can you stay after for a moment?"

Remus looked at him, but Sirius just waved him on ahead. He'd been caught. Sirius watched as the rest of the students filtered out of the room until it was just him and the professor.

"Mr. Black, you did not show me your analysis. You finished, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then let me see it."

Sirius swallowed hard as he dug it out of his bag. He really didn't want anyone to see it, why did he have to show something so personal to a professor of all people? At least it wasn't McGonagall… He passed the paper over to Professor Bramm, his eyes on the floor.

Bramm read over the paper and felt a smile growing on his face. "Well, Mr. Black, this certainly makes me understand why you did not wish to come up. I suppose congrats are in order."

"Yeah, sure." Sirius' eyes were still on the ground.

"Mr. Lupin's dream was rather interesting as well…"

Sirius looked up, he was sure shock showed on his face. "Remus' dream?"

"Yes…" Bramm handed the paper back, and Sirius promptly stuffed it in a pocket of his robe. "I would appreciate it if next time you did not go into such detail."

"Ye – Yes, sir…"

Bramm waved Sirius away. They would certainly provide some entertainment for a while.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I do that (probably because I know so many understanding adults). So if anyone wants to complain about Bramm being so understanding… I'm not in the mood to think up an 'or else'… Oh, and in the world of this fic, werewolves can sense emotions, whether in wolf or human form. :sticks out tongue: Last thing, who liked Sirius' dream?

Leave a review at the door. Bye now.


	5. Chapter 5

In Dreams

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: We all wish for something; I wish for the pups. Obviously by wishing for them, I do not own them.

A/N: Slash (that is if you couldn't tell by Sirius' dream last chapter). Also, I'm terribly sorry for taking three weeks to update. :.:cowers in terror at the wrath of the reviewers:.: Please forgive me and accept—instead of my head—this chapter. You wouldn't want to cut off my head, would you? Who else would finish the fic? Speaking of the fic, I suppose that's my cue to continue.

* * *

Remus couldn't eat. Instead he found himself pushing his mashed potatoes around with his fork and in the process, making an utter mess of his plate. Sirius was taking a while, course if he was thinking about whatever Bramm had said to him then he'd be walking slowly. He always walked slowly when really deep in thought. 

"Remus?"

He looked up at James across the table. "Just wondering what's taking Sirius so long."

James smiled and nodded towards the doors of the Great Hall. "No need." He went back to actually eating the food on his plate.

Watching Sirius as he came down the aisle, Remus stopped the movements of his fork. Sirius looked distracted, more than he had been when he'd left him in the classroom. What had Bramm said? Why was he… not being himself? And how did he never notice how blue Sirius' eyes were and that they matched those in his dream? Merlin, this was a weird day.

"Are you just going to continue looking at me or are you going to eat that potato soup of yours?" Sirius smiled when Remus blinked back into reality. He sat down in the empty seat next to him and started pilling food onto him plate just a second before shoveling it into his mouth.

Remus forked a bit of potatoes into his mouth, forcing himself to eat, but after a few minutes he found he'd had his fill of potatoes—and food for that matter. "What did Bramm say to you?"

Sirius just shrugged and mumbled around his mouthful of food, "Ah, nothing really…"

It couldn't have been nothing; Sirius wouldn't have been held after if it was. What was he trying to hide? Remus stood, pushing his plate away from him. "I left something upstairs, I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"You left something in the Divination tower?" Sirius asked after him, confused. But Remus didn't answer back; he just kept on walking down the aisle and out of the Great Hall.

vvvvvvvvvvv

He wasn't even to his bed when he dropped to the floor. He could feel he was tired, but he had no reason to be. He'd been getting enough sleep, if collapsing from an empathetic overload could be considered sleep. He curled up where he was and let his eyes drift shut. There was no reason he couldn't get a bit of shuteye before Transfiguration.

vvvvvvvvvvv

They'd been worried when Remus didn't show up for Transfiguration. The three remaining Marauders ended up telling McGonagall that he was feeling ill, and that if he didn't show they'd take the day's assignment up to him. When the class had ended and there still was no sign of him, they couldn't squash the need to go searching. Since their next class was the dreaded Potions, Sirius voted himself the one to do the searching. That way James and Peter could pair up in class, and then Sirius and Remus could pair up for the make-up assignment. It was a good idea to him since he was rather good at potions and Remus rather abysmal. He nodded for James and Peter to go on. No time like the present to start searching.

All the halls cleared shortly after the tardy bell sounded and Sirius found them so much more peaceful when he didn't have to push between lost first years and loitering sixth years—they did seem to be the most loitering year as it was between OWLS and NEWTS. Just a random thought of his as he sighed, making the long journey to the Divination tower. When he got there he was surprised to find it without class. Apparently Bramm didn't have to teach ever class period. Lucky… if only he didn't have to _go_ to a class every period. He looked around the room; every classroom seemed to have a hidden door going to the professor's quarters. Where was Bramm's? He was searching the back wall when the professor's voice called out to him.

"Mr. Black, I don't believe you are the visitor I was expecting. Is there something I can do for you?"

Sirius spun on heel and looked where Bramm stood by the desk. "I… uh… was looking for Remus and I thought he'd said he'd left something in here," he said in a rush. "I guess I must've heard wrong."

"Ah…" he paused a moment, searching for something in Sirius' eyes, "shouldn't you be in Potions right about now?"

"Yeah, what'd you do? Memorize my schedule?"

"I'm not a Divination teacher for nothing, you know." Bramm sighed and picked something up from his desk. "It also happens to be one of the most skipped classes…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. So it was just a good guess, he should've figured. He started for the door, muttering, "Some Divination expert he is, if he has to bloody guess." He was just about out the door, when he heard Bramm's voice again.

"I believe he's asleep on the floor of his dormitory, Mr. Black. If I'm incorrect you needn't turn in your next dream interpretation."

Heaving a sigh of disbelief, Sirius left. He really was a cracked if he expected him to believe something like that. Remus never slept during the day unless it was just after the full moon, and that was still two days away. Guess he'd be getting a day off. Teachers really shouldn't make bets with students when they aren't guaranteed to win. Crazy old bugger… actually he didn't look that old, maybe even late twenties… still crazy though.

He took the ten-plus minutes walk to Gryffindor tower slowly. There was no need to rush if Bramm was right; it's not like Remus had ever been seen sleepwalking. He was maybe halfway there when he ran right smack into someone. He really would have to learn to not watch the floor when walking and thinking, it was downright dangerous. He was trying to get to his feet when a hand popped into his line of vision. He followed it up, past a wrist, lower arm, elbow, upper arm, and shoulder.

The young man gave him a weak smile. He had a slight figure and an Asian face, but it was the vibrant blue hair that caught his attention. No adults in their right mind would have hair like that. Nor would they wear beat up combat boots, baggy blue jeans that looked like they were a second away from falling off—yet looked as though they were made that way—and a black tee with _When I can't sleep, I count the number of buckles on my straight jacket_ printed on it in red. "You alright there, kid? I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." He shrugged, "I'm told I tend to do that on occasion."

"It's fine." Sirius took the proffered hand. "I wasn't watching where I was going either." He looked at the man, dressed so much like a Muggle… what was he doing here? And what in the hell was a _straight jacket_?

"Then neither of us are at fault, now shouldn't you be getting to a class?" his tone light.

"Not when I intend to skive off," he muttered under his breath. "Yeah, I guess…" he said a bit louder as he continued in the direction of the tower, feeling eyes watching him until he rounded a corner. Who the fuck was that? At the portrait door, the Fat Lady gave him a look to rival most of McGonagall's looks. Why do portraits think they know what's best; it's not like they ever had to sit through Potions with a vile hag that rivaled his mother when it came to being utterly evil. It took him another five minutes to explain his case to her and another two to get up to the dormitory.

Why of all days did Remus have to _actually_ be asleep on the bloody floor of the damnable dorm room? So much for a day off. He dropped his schoolbag on top of his trunk before walking over and crouching at Remus' side. No use in just letting him sleep on the floor and getting a crick in his neck. Moony sure wouldn't enjoy that. He slipped an arm under Remus' knees and upper back, lifting him into the air. He sure was lighter than he looked. He watched as Remus scrunched his eyelids before opening them.

"Sirius?"

"I believe beds were made so people wouldn't have to sleep on the floor, wouldn't you agree?"

Remus gave a halfhearted chuckle. He liked it in Sirius' arms… infinitely better than the floor and much warmer than a bed. When Sirius laid him in his and went out of his field of vision, he whined. He didn't want to be alone at that moment for some reason. Maybe he was starting to thrive off of others' emotions; Sirius' left a good taste in his mouth…

Sirius looked up and at Remus' back from where he was on the floor. Maybe he was starting to feel the pull of the moon? It was possible, right? When the soft whines didn't stop, Sirius kicked off his boots and slipped off his robe. He crawled in behind Remus, cradling his own head in one arm and wrapping the other around Remus' waist. The whines stopped immediately. "I'm right here, Moony okay? Right here so nothing can happen to you," he whispered into the mess of tawny hair at the base of Remus' neck. He didn't even notice when Remus' breaths had become slow and even, for he had also fallen asleep.

vvvvvvvvvvv

Remus awoke slowly. He looked around, though it was rather hard with Sirius' forehead was pressed to the back of his neck. It didn't look as though James or Peter had come by, maybe it was dinner or maybe they were dueling with some Slytherins in the hallways—though with Peter involved instead of Sirius it was highly unlikely… maybe they were off serving detention. He lay there a few more minutes, letting himself fully awake before attempting to get off the bed. He didn't want to collapse, or at least that what he told himself instead of admitting he liked the feel of Sirius' arm around his waist. Slowly, though, he did leave the bed and made for the bathroom. He splashed water on his face in an attempt to wake up more, but was reminded of the events earlier that day and went back into the dorm. He didn't want to collapse onto tiles again.

Sirius was still asleep and Remus couldn't help but wish he'd stayed asleep too. Sighing, he dropped his gaze to the floor and the mess of Sirius' boots and robe. He walked over to them and set the boots near Sirius' trunk. He picked up the robe and as he was hanging it on a bedpost a crumpled bit of paper fell from the pocket. He had every intention of putting it back; that's when he saw his name. Looking one last time at Sirius, he opened it and began to read.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun… Guess what dear Moony's reading… Will Sirius wake up and find him reading it? Will they ever be able to talk to one another again? You'll just have to wait (and I'll have to write). Reviewers make the world go 'round, so review and I'll forever love you. :.:smiles widely:.: Lookie, I rhymed. 


	6. Chapter 6

In Dreams

By Faerie Nyx

Disclaimer: I own Bramm… I own the mysterious, nameless man (though he's no longer nameless after this chapter)… I own the plot… oh how I wish I could continue this list.

A/N: Umm… slash. Yes, a good, healthy dose of slash. I tell you it's healthier than downing a shot of soy sauce (don't ask, my friends and I have weird hobbies).

* * *

Where we left off:

He picked up the robe and as he was hanging it on a bedpost a crumpled bit of paper fell from the pocket. He had every intention of putting it back; that's when he saw his name. Looking one last time at Sirius, he opened it and began to read.

It had been a week and one full moon had passed since he found that note and it was still on his mind. Every time he caught Sirius' gaze out of the corner of his eye he blushed. He knew this dream, or probably dreams by now, was the source of love he sensed. It was obvious since it always seemed to be present when Sirius was, not overbearing but usually lingering near the edges. Did Sirius have feelings for him? Actual feelings as the translation suggested? It made sense. The next time he had Divination he found his old translation, the one about blue eyes. Sirius had blue eyes; blue eyes supposedly meant there was a secret love somewhere in his life. Did _he_ love Sirius? He couldn't see himself minding the prospect of being awakened with a kiss of chocolate. The entire ordeal was enticing; not that he was one to do much about it. He just wasn't that straightforward.

… Would Sirius try that? Try to kiss him? Oddly, the thought left a small smile on his lips. No, that was something he was sure he wouldn't object to.

He brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. It was getting long again; he probably would need to cut it in a day or two before it started to curl. He took a quick glance at Sirius across they table they shared for Divination. His hair looked good long… at least he didn't end up with ridiculous curls. Remus turned back to his book and look for the last part that needed to be translated. The dream was weird in the way that it was so… real.

_He was crying; he didn't know where the tears were coming from. He felt as though he'd been doing this for hours. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind. It was a slow movement so as to not surprise him. The warmth of the other's body was comforting, his tears slowed. After a while they sat; him in the other person's lap. He just wanted to curl up there for however long he was allowed. They rocked back and forth besides a large window, outside was a raging thunderstorm. He was glad to be inside away from it. He watched a large black dog pass by on the sidewalk._

_Crying—you will get over worrying about another person and be happy again_

_Arms—if somebody is hugging you—don't be distant because there is a good chance that these arms might be of help to you_

_Lap—sitting in someone's lap—you have great need for tenderness_

_Window—standing in front of a closed window—be less distant around others and more thoughtful_

_Thunderstorm—seeing a thunderstorm and a dark sky—you are unsettled about something_

_Animal—dog—extremely repressed sexual urges_

_You'll be happy if you don't distance yourself and worry over others. You are unsettled because of something, most likely the need for tenderness and repressed sexual urges._

It was there again. Tenderness was in some of his earlier interpretations, and anything sexual was in Sirius'. The arms could've easily been Sirius'; he would like to think they were. He closed his book and went to have it checked off. He stood in line behind three other students and by the time he was up to the desk, he could feel Sirius standing behind him.

"So what was your dream about, Moony?" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear.

Remus opened his mouth to answer and it was times like these that he wished he weren't so terrible a liar. "Oh, it's—"

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus turned back to Bramm's desk. "Sorry, sir." He quickly handed over the dream interpretation and focused on not blushing despite Sirius' closeness. He was handed back the paper with a nod. Standing aside, he watched the first time he'd ever seen Sirius blush so fully. His dream had to be really… Was it normal to wish himself to be in the dream that made Sirius blush bright red? He was pretty sure the answer would be no, but he could hope… So much for being normal, not that he was to begin with.

"Oh Great Moonini, what do you say we go sit at our table again?"

How… When did that happen? Sirius' arm was around his waist and his chin resting against his shoulder, and suddenly he just felt he wanted the truth. Even if that meant he had to get it in front of the class. He swallowed and nodded, letting himself be guided back to their seats. No need to let go, lose control… how would he explain himself after the fact?

The class ended and they headed down to lunch with James, though he seemed more focused on Lily Evans as she walked a few strides ahead of them. After they'd had their fill of sandwiches and salad, they headed down for Transfiguration. Somewhere along their way to Potions, though, they lost sight of Sirius.

* * *

Sirius ducked into an empty classroom. He'd been doing a lot of that lately; skiving Potions. Not that he really cared since it was easy and he could make up the work. Every dream he'd had since that first one about him and Remus, he would sneak down—or rather up—to the divination room and talk with Bramm. On more than one occasion he ran into Kyle Thomas, though not quite as literally as the first time. It didn't take him long to see the relationship between Kyle and the divination professor. It probably had something to do with the fact that the first time Kyle showed up he didn't realize Bramm had company and so he walked to the man and gave him a rather… involved kiss.

When he could hear nothing outside his door, Sirius slipped back into the hall and headed for the tower. Halfway there he met with Kyle, leaning against one of the upstairs windows. He looked up at Sirius' approach. "Hey."

"Hey, kid." Kyle called. He was in his usual attire, though the shirt said _Allergic to Stupid People_ this time. "Do you ever go to class?"

"Yes, and what do you think make-up work is for?" Sirius asked falling into the usual routine of bickering as he walked up to Kyle's side.

"Students who miss class because they were _sick_, not skiving." Sirius just shrugged, not caring in the least. "Fine," Kyle said, giving up on any chance of scolding him, "let's get going." It didn't take them long to get to the divination room and upon entering saw Bramm at his desk pouring over some obscure assignments from the upper years. Kyle conjured up a chair and put it across the desk from him. He sat, folding his arms upon the desk, and rested his chin on them while looking up at Bramm. "Hey, Ed."

"You know I don't like being called Ed so why must you insist on continuing to do so?" Bramm didn't even look up from the pile of papers.

"Because you're dead sexy when you're annoyed."

Edward Bramm looked up at that statement, then over at Sirius. "You do know there are children present…"

"One child, not children and Sirius doesn't mind. Do you?" Kyle looked over at Sirius and conjured up a chair for him.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here." Sirius shrugged as he crouched on the chair, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Kyle smiled at the young teen before turning back to Edward. "See? He doesn't mind."

"And I'm not a child."

Edward smiled. "You are thirteen; we are in our late twenties. We can call you a child if we wish." He continued to mark over the paper before him. "And before you ask, I'm twenty-seven."

"Am I supposed to be impressed by that?" Sirius asked, bored. He rested his cheek against his knees.

"I'm twenty-nine," Kyle offered.

Sirius looked up lazily out of his bangs. "You don't look it. Maybe twenty."

Edward closed one of the large tomes on his desk and pushed aside the papers. "You aren't here to discuss ages, so Sirius," he started with a smile; Sirius refused to answer to Mr. Black as of late, "What other thoughts do you want to get out on the topic of your dream. Interesting one it was today."

"What chance do I have for them to come true, so to speak?"

Kyle smiled. It was always the same first question. "You have every chance _if_ you act upon them." And he always gave the same answer, getting the same glare in return.

"Kyle, might I remind you that _I_ am the teacher."

"Might I remind you, Edward, that _I_ look twenty, and therefore the closest of the two of us as a peer to Sirius. It'll me to do the talking, you grade papers."

Sirius unsuccessfully tried to hold in the building laughter. They spent the entire class period going over Sirius' dream as they usually did, with the same amount of bickering. At the end of their so-called 'class' Sirius always had the same question: Why couldn't he act upon them? His Gryffindor courage always failed him there.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahaha. And people wished for Sirius to wake up to Remus reading his interpretation. I'd apologize, but I like my idea better.

**InsanePirate**: Fortunately for me it is legal to stop like that. I suppose this means Padfoot didn't wake up to catch him. It probably also means I'm not a 'lil' angel' since it took me so long to update; no surprise on that. I can't think of one time when I've had wings and a halo.

**Loethlin**: Yes! Me, a cruel author! My goal has been achieved! Anyway, it's a good thing this story improves with every chapter 'cause I only have a vague idea of where I'm going.

**SlashyKitty**: How could you? Volunteer to continue it for me if I'm killed. Well, thanks for the offer but as I'm updating I don't seem to be dead yet. Actually as it was in my head, they write the dream, then pieces with interpretations, then the final interpretation, so no matter what Remus would've known who it was about. So basically anything in italics is on the parchment. I just didn't feel like repeating the entire paragraph.

**Celeb-Draug04**: Sorry about the late update, and thanks for reading my other crap as well.

**aishteru**: Dun dun dun… You should know that most of my authors notes consist of me babbling away and aren't always clues to future chapters. So, Paddy didn't wake up… wonder where I'm going now…

**carpe-nox-sulum-now**: I AM getting used to writing your name… scary. So now you know the 'masked' man. About the shirt, I saw it at Hot Topic. I want most of their stuff. Out of curiosity, would you be eating the apple cinnamon crumb pie and garlic mashed potatoes at the same time, or separately?

**Merlinda Dragon**: May I ask why in the world would you have a nearly year-long dry spell from reading? Are you insane? About your comment on chap.2 where Sirius has his arm around Remus' waist, I just thought that being friends for over two years they'd be able to be close enough to do that… or maybe their feelings were slipping through the cracks, that sort of thing. To tell you the truth, two of my friends who are both male _and_ straight were fine with sitting in each other's laps every once in a while. That was after they'd known one another for only five or six _weeks_ and there was no other seating options.

**YamiTenshi05**: Out-of-country-ness? Where to?

**Momentous**: I am using a book to interpret and write the dreams, why do you ask? Thanks for liking the concept.

**AkiretheGoddess**: Sorry but you _hope_ is not my command, so no Paddy waking to find Remus reading.

**Serpents Sphere**: Update faster… doesn't work too well if I can't think of anything to write. So Sirius has yet to find out Remus read it… let's wonder how I might use that.

**sesshomaruhasafluffytail**: So… have you gone crazy yet?

**Jen**: Ah, a review from a usual non-reviewer. Thanks, I like it when that happens. So you liked the chap.3 shampoo and chap.4 Sirius' dream? Good, that's good. I'm glad you like where it's going because I'm unsure about where it's going… That could be a problem later, right?

**Captain Oz**: New dude… yep, that's Kyle. Don't we all just love him?

**StrawberriRain**, **IIBleachedII**, **Leftover Jackson**, **speechbubble**, **FangQueen13**, **Lain-Iris**, **Zaurak**, **muggled**, **Totchii**, **goldfish682**, **fennecfox**, and **Dark Angel's Blue Fire** also have to be thanked for their reviews.

So until next chapter, tootles and don't forget to review on your way out.


End file.
